ensprungenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ulfr
Name: Ulfr Personal information- Ship mechanic, medic, programmer and pilot, his only source of income is through using his small ship as a taxi between planets. He allows nonmonetary payment so long as he thinks he can sell it, and understands well the dangers of hyperspace and realspace travel. He refuses service to all people he thinks are on the run from the law. He is not a hero or villain. Tendencies- His third grade teacher sent him home for "asking too many questions." "Skittish, especially after he's had coffee," says his brother. "Needs to keep his hands off my spice counter," his mother says, "I can't find anything after he organizes it." Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 5'4 Weight: 130 lbs Species/Race: Dingo. Physical appearance- brownish red fur and brownish orange eyes. Short, buzcut black hair (he keeps it short with his medcase-razor). Legs are hominid, not digitigrade, and he keeps his nails short. Voice is higher male pitched, but he's not effiminate. Powers/abilities: High sense of smelling, but may confuse family members' smells . Can program computers and robots to do different things, but doesn't have the equipment to hack things. ability drawbacks: Can't tolerate poweful odors. If you smell something and WANT to vomit, he's already vomitting. He can't see shades of red. Inventory- arc-clothes- protect from electrical surges. Includes a helmet witha visor. Provides a little protection against things such as knives, resistance on par with 6 layer kevlar, but practically no protection against lethal force bullets. Stun shotgun- a 16 dart sawed-off shotgun that electrocutes its target. It can hit things up to 20 meters away, but no farther. The shotgun is 1" long, and the gun is just powerful enough to penetrate his arc-clothes- a fact that annoys him. It has different degrees of stun from "child" to "Bull elephant." The dial on the side of the gun next to the sites controls the stun intensity. Med-case- a suitcase with adhesive bandages, alcohol and iodine wipes, epi-pens, forceps, surgical scizzors, prods, spools of medical thread, stents, and multiple needles for sewing stitches. He has a single skin gun and a battery used to power it and a defilibrator. Since most of his patients have fur, he has a razor and comb so he can operate on those with longer fur. His medical knowledge covers anything regarding physical trauma and some of the drugs used to treat pain. It does not include knowledge of cancers or other chronic diseases or the drugs and therapies used to treat them. Has a small radio in his ear. Switch to deactivate is located just inside his ear. Player information- Handle: 13Swords 1. I believe the key to making the world a better place is to treat everyone well, so I try to make people happy. 2. I can't process complicated thoughts well, so I ask questions and try to think of the smaller things that make bigger thoughts 3. I like listening to people talk about their lives. They make good stories, and it helps them feel better to be listened to. 4. Finally, I believe people have the rights to their own thoughts and beliefs. I will not attack yours.